Horsemen
The Horsemen 'are a quartet of immensely powerful entities that personified the four prime concepts that drive the Apocalypse. They are known, in order of awakening, as: Wojna, Glod, Zaraza and Martwy. Each travel in a car (colored to resemble their steed's color in lore), having gotten in "with the times". Each was binded by Armageddon at some point of time, making of the second Darkest Offspring the master of the Apocalypse History of The Horsemen Martwy appeared at the very beginning of time just after Asherah and Yggdrasil, appearing as the very concept of death itself took place When Asherah and Chaos fought, Wojna appeared as the very concept of war itself took place When, the Ancient God, Yaldabaoth appeared, his insatiable hunger make Glod appear as the very concept of famine itself took place When the Darkest Offsprings created the Very Old Ones as the oldest "bacterias" and living plagues of the Physical Universe, Zaraza appeared at the very concept of pestilence itself took place Characteristics The Horsemen are mysterious beings that exist in creation, each representing a different attribute. They are immortal as long as their concept exist with Martwy being even able to exist with just the possibility of a death. The Horsemen have a very slanted view of humanity, fiting to Armageddon's hate towards all things, however, Martwy explained that even if Armageddon commands them, he can't totally controll them and that they, in fact, respect, though not like, life and mortals. It is shown that the Horsemen cannot be properly filmed as every camera filming him will static According to Armageddon, Horsemen's awakening is very expensive in soldiers as each Horseman demands sacrifices. The Horsemen also have a very deep loyalty to one another that supersedes any allegiance to Armageddon. For example, Zaraza wanted to kill Noah and Aqua in revenge for what they did to his brothers. Powers and Abilities The Four Horsemen are among the most powerful entities in existence. Collective Powers *'Indestructibility: While Horsemen can take damage in their human forms, they are difficult to destroy. *'Immortality:' They can live forever. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Horsemen don't possess the capacity to tire, and furthermore, do not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. Nevertheless, Martwy seemed to enjoy eating "cheap food", as Dean puts it. *'Telekinesis:' The Horsemen can manipulate physical matter through power of will. *'Teleportation:' The Horsemen can travel from place to place instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Cosmic Awareness:' The Horsemen process incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its workings. Individual Powers Wojna's Powers *'Illusion Casting:' Wojna could create illusions and hallucinations, which drove people to violence. *'Super Strength:' Even if all Horsemen are physically extremely strong, War can exert tremendous physical force, enough for him to defeat all Very Old Ones and four Ancient Gods. *'Telepathy' : War can read the thoughts of other beings. *'Electrokinesis:' War managed to disable all forms of electronic communication in a town. Glod's Powers *'Exorcism:' Glod can forcibly remove an entity from its vessel. *'Envy Augmentation:' Glod could enhance the sense of hunger in other beings, causing them to seek whatever it is they crave most until it resulted in their destruction, it can apply to food but also to every other things someone can want. *'Soul Reading:' Glod can determine the state of a soul. *'Telepathy:' Glod was able to enter Zadkiel's subconscious, telling him "inside, you're already dead". Zaraza's Powers *'Biokinesis:' Zaraza can create, manipulate, and control diseases, plagues, infestations, molds, and other ailments. He can also cause instantaneous illness in another being. Zaraza possesses dominion over ailments. *'Insect Manipulation:' It has been seen that Zaraza can manipulate insects. Martwy's Powers *'Necrokinesis:' Martwy can kill anything, except his siblings. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Martwy has an almost absolute awareness of the universe, rivaled only by Asherah and Yggdrasil. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Martwy has almost absolute power. He was even able to alter the cosmos to cause an eclipse. *'Resurrection:' Matwy can bring anything back to life. He can even bring multiple people back to life just with his passing. *'Weather Manipulation:' It is said that Martwy is responsible for The Great Flood. Weaknesses Binding and Weakening *'Binding:' Martwy states that he is bound by Armageddon to work for him and that it applies to all Horsemen. Killing *'Death's Scythe:' It can kill anything but Primordial Beings, as Death is also one of these latters, he can't be killed by his scythe. *'Cosmic Entities:' Horsemen are equaled by Cosmic Entities and a fight between them will never end until they have help.